Isabella WaldorfBass, Chuck and Blair's daughter
by Sweetlullabies
Summary: Different shots of Chuck and Blair with their daughter. Future fic/drabble
1. A usual WaldorfBass tantrum

Bella gurgled in her high chair happily as Dorota fed her more baby food 'Hmm. It's nice'. Dorota cooed as she carefully placed another mouth into Bella's bow lips.

Bella giggled as she watched her Dad pull a silly face. 'Mr. Chuck, stop distracting Miss. Bella' Dorota scolded as she turned away from Bella to give Chuck a strict expression.

'Yes Maam' Chuck quipped before turning back to Bella who was bouncing with life. Bella was wearing a little pink smock dress with a matching head band, if it wasn't for the white bib, her clothes would have been covered with baby food. Her smile could light up the whole room, she reached out her arms expectantly.

Dorota took another spoonful out of baby food 'No, no. Miss Bella. You finish your dinner before you go play' she murmured to the 9 month old baby. Dorota attempted to feed it her but Bella kept her mouth shut. Chuck smirked to himself as he watched his little girl start to go into her tantrum mode.

'Nu, nu' Bella said as she hid her face with her little hands.

Dorota put the food down on the worktop and put her hands on her hips 'now, now Miss Bella. You eat' she said softly.

Bella thrashed her arms around her and started wailing. Chuck quickly strode towards her and swooped her up 'Shh. Baby' he hushed in her ears softly as he held her gently and rocked her into a calm motion. She stopped sobbing as she hid her tear stained face in the crook of his neck. He turned to Dorota who now had a look of anger on her face 'You can go Dorota' he muttered as he turned himself away and buried his face in his daughter's soft brown curls. He hated seeing his little princess crying. Blair was the same too when it came to Bella, it was known to everyone that their daughter had them truly wrapped her little finger.

He could hear soft little snores coming from Bella as he rubbed her small back soothingly. Just then he noticed Blair striding in with a full smile on her face 'Hey' She said as she walked up to her husband and her daughter. She stroked Bella's hair and then gave Chuck a kiss on the lips. 'How's our little girl doing today?' she asked in a half whisper.

'Well we went to the park earlier and she had all of New York's socialite gushing over her' he said as he began to recall the scene. He and Bella had been minding their own business as he strolled through central park with Bella shouting 'Dada. Dada' in her stroller. Then all of a sudden, elderly women were cooing over Bella saying 'Oh isn't she lovely' and 'Ahh. Isn't she beautiful' Chuck couldn't wait to get out of there.

Blair nodded 'It always happens when I'm out with her too. But what can I say. She is a Waldorf-Bass.' she murmured to herself almost. It was true, their daughter was like an angel. She had been blessed with her mother's soft curls, pale skin, little button nose and bow shaped lips. The only features she had of her father's was his eyes and the same colour hair. She was the perfect mixture of her parents.

'I have to agree with you there. Our daughter is without a doubt. Perfection' Chuck countered. He began to place his sleeping daughter in his arms. She stirred softly as she pouted with her delicate lips. Blair watched her daughter's gracefulness. She placed a finger on her left cheek and stroked absently.

'We should put her in her crib' Blair said without taking her eyes off Bella.

Chuck nodded in agreement 'And finish where we left off this morning' he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Blair nudged him lightly without waking Bella 'Yes. You have been good today' she teased. Chuck moved to the living room where he laid Bella in her crib that was made especially for her. Blair bent down beside him and they watched together as Bella opened her mouth to let out a small yawn. Her little hands were balled up in fists and she turned to her side to sleep even more. Blair placed the blanket over her before tugging at Chuck's arm.

Chuck slowly crept up with Blair and they backed away as soundlessly as they could. Just as they got into the bedroom with Blair giving Chuck passion filled kisses, a whimper could be heard from the monitor. The cries got louder in a matter of seconds. They both groaned. 'Our daughter is truly a Waldorf-Bass' Chuck smirked.

'


	2. Heated discussion

Nate walked towards the couple and their baby 'Hey you guys. I'm surprised to see you here this early' he stopped at the sight of the young couple, his childhood friends 'Hey Bells' he reached out to touch the Bella's noise gently. She was wrapped in too many layers of clothing although he had to admit it was a bit chilly.

Chuck looked up to meet Nate's eyes 'Nathaniel, my man. We just thought Bella would like some fresh air instead of being cooked up in the penthouse for a change.' Chuck watched carefully as Blair gave him a warning glance.

'She has not been cooked up' Blair reprimanded him 'I have just been protecting her from the danger of getting a cold' she stated.

'Really? Blair. It's not that cold, you do know that your being over dramatic' Chuck sighed.

'I am not being over dramatic' she snapped 'Excuse me if I want to protect our daughter. Your not doing much' she said bitterly.

Chuck opened his mouth to cut in but Nate stopped him 'Ok, you guys. Chill out. I'm starting to feel sorry for your poor kid stuck in the middle of you two' he said.

'Don't even go there, Nate' Blair said darkly.

Nate held his arms up defensively 'Fine, though someone needs to look out for little Bells'

'Nathaniel' Chuck murmured as he pinched the bridge of his nose 'Quit it, our daughter doesn't need anyone looking out for her except for me'

'And me' Blair muttered.

'And Blair. Though me alone is more then enough' Chuck stopped as soon as he seen anger in Blair's face 'Though Blair is a good bonus. After all we are her parents' he said haughtily.

Nate noticed the protective stance Chuck had taken over his family 'Ok well I should be going. Bye Bells. See ya guys' he grinned as he turned to carry on with his morning jog.

Blair turned back to scoot closer to Chuck 'You handled that well' she stated. 'I thought we were going to have a repeat of your jealous tantrums for a moment there'

'And why would we have a repeat seeing as though there's nothing to be jealous of' he bit out as calmly as possible. He knew she was just picking a fight with him to get him riled up.

'Oh I don't know' she said almost to herself 'you tell me' she spoke as she looked down on Bella.

'If your trying to assume that Nathaniel would steal my family then you are absurd' he leaned in towards her.

'Don't get your Ralph Lauren boxers in a twist. I was joking' she spat as she pouted.

'Why don't we use all this aggressive energy in the bedroom?' Chuck said seductively as he breathed onto her cheek.

Blair had to fight back the sudden urges to put her hand through his hair and kiss him 'We already do, Chuck' she murmured through hitched breaths. She stroked her daughter's cheek absently as Chuck's arm that was wrapped around her squeezed more tightly.

'Your right, we do. But I'm sure you have more fire below then you let out. You can unleash it on me anytime' he whispered in her ear. Blair eyes widened.

'Are you sure?' she said silkily 'I mean, you could become permeantly damaged when I'm done with you' she pouted saucily as he licked his lips nervously.

'Anything for you, Mrs. Bass' He looked down at his daughter knowing he had Blair hooked and wanting more.

Blair bit the inside of her cheek 'I have an idea…we could leave Bella with Dorota for a few hours' she inclined her head close to him and smiled attractively.

'You read my mind' he took Bella swiftly out of her arms to press her close to his chest, Bella stirred through all the layers of blankets. She yawned before sleeping more. Once he had taken care of Bella, he would satisfy all of Blair's needs until she couldn't moan anymore.


	3. Bella's charm

Blair watched as her 6 month old daughter lay on her stomach on the protective mate on the floor as she gurgled excitedly. She stroked the fine hair on her head 'Isn't my little girl beautiful?' Blair said as she put on a cooing voice. Just then Chuck came in, Bella smiled a big toothless grin at him as her mouth opened.

He sat down besides them and automatically reached out for Bella to cradle in his arms. Blair tickled Bella's belly lightly. 'Just so you know I didn't sleep a wink last night with Bella crying all the time for you so you owe me' Blair said sweetly as she took her gaze off Bella to smile grimly at Chuck.

'I'll make it up to you by ravishing you tonight' he said while smirking.

'I didn't mean that' Blair snapped 'I meant that it's your turn to tend to Bella tonight and let me get my rest because by god if I don't get my sleep. I'll make you wish you never had a child with me' she threatened darkly as she continued cooing over Bella.

Chuck grinned at Blair then snickered 'Fine. I know it's my turn tonight but my offer still stands' he leered.

'I'll think about it' a smile was forming on Blair's face.

A door shut and All of them except for Bella looked up to see who it was. Serena bounced in 'Hey guys' she bubbled. 'And how's my little niece doing?' Serena gushed as she walked over. She handed out her hands expectantly and Chuck grudgingly handed Bella over.

'Hey S' Blair said as she watched Serena pull little faces at Bella who squealed happily.

'Hey B, I swear you guys. She gets more adorable by the day' She looked up at the parents before turning back down to Bella.

Chuck pulled a frown as Bella had been taken away from him by Blondie over there. 'So Sis, what do we have the pleasure of attaining your visit today?' he drawled sarcastically.

'I wanted to see you guys' she said as she played with Bella's feet.

'Where's Humphrey? Normally Brooklyn boy comes in and tries to spread diseases to my daughter. Did you know it takes Dorota an hour to disinfect the area?' Blair chimed in.

Serena levelled her a dark look 'I'm going to ignore that B, out of goodwill. Dan's out of town today with a book signing' she sighed sadly as she spoke his name. Bella tugged Serena's hair to get her attention 'Can't you tell she's your daughter, so demanding!' Serena said as she laughed playfully while standing Bella on her lap to snuggle close to her.

Bella turned around and reached out for Blair. Serena handed her over with a grimace 'I guess you want your Mommy' Serena said as Chuck smirked at Serena's devastating expression. His daughter did have that affect on people. 'I want a baby' Serena whined.

Chuck let out a chuckle 'have one with Humphrey, though I'm not sure that's a good idea' he snickered as Serena glared.

'I swear Chuck. One more remark like that and not even your daughter will be able to save you' she threatened comically.

'And how would my daughter save me?' he drawled.

'Because' she enunciated 'I don't want to demonstrate violence in front of her. It's already bad enough she has you for a father' she said jokingly though this didn't come through to Chuck. Not even Blair could stop him as she was rocking Bella as all this went on. She thought it was always best to not get involved when Chuck and Serena had one of their squabbles.

'Right. That's it' He said as he picked up a cushion to throw at her.

Serena ducked as the cushion went skidding across the room 'Ha! You missed. You were always bad at being athletic' she laughed as she picked up a cushion to throw at him.

'Careful!' Blair screeched. 'The baby' she motioned her arms to make a protective shield around Bella. Though Bella had been giggling the whole time as she watched the whole scene.

Serena ducked her head and muttered 'sorry' as Chuck got a dummy to place it in Bella's mouth, she suckled on it furiously.

'Wait' Serena pondered 'Is that Dummy gilded with gold around the edges?'

Both Blair and Chuck shrugged 'So, what of it?' Chuck said as he continued to look over Blair and Bella.

'But that's crazy!' Serena let out muffles of laughter.

Blair looked at Serena casually 'Why is it crazy? Our daughter gets the best of everything' she pouted.

'But why does Bella have to have gold on her dummy to have the best of everything?' Serena asked sceptically as she raised her eyebrow.

Chuck looked on at Serena with irritation 'because it looks good' he said like he was talking to a child.

Serena still looked on baffled but dropped the subject 'So where you going for summer vacation?' she asked eagerly while ruffling a hand through her blonde locks.

Blair opened her mouth to say something but Bella had let out a whimper 'she must be hungry. Dorota?' Blair called.

They waited after a few seconds when Dorota shuffled in 'Yes Ms. Blair?' she said as she looked on at Bella with a smile then giving Chuck a scowl. Chuck rolled his eyes knowing Dorota was referring to when he let the sofa get wet when he was changing Bella and Dorota had to clean it with strong disinfectant. In his defence, it went everywhere within a matter of seconds before he could stop it.

'We need baby food' Blair said as she rubbed calming circles on Bella's back after crying.

Dorota allowed herself to give one last glance at Bella before saying 'Yes. Ms Blair. Ms Bella will be hungry around time now' she bustled off into the kitchen.

'You gotta love Dorota' Serena said as crawled over to Bella to help calm her down 'food's on the way mini Blair' Chuck chuckled at Serena's remark. She had hit the nail on the head, Bella was a mini version of Blair. Bella began to hiccup as she reached out her arms to Chuck.

'Your turn' Blair said as she passed Bella over to Chuck who grinned widely at the prospect of getting to hold his daughter again. She smiled fully knowing exactly why Chuck was pulling a silly smile.

Bella looked up at Chuck with wide brown eyes. She held onto his coat impatiently.

'Aww' Serena mouthed. Now she felt she was intruding on family time so she turned to Bella 'Bye bye baby. Auntie Serena's going now but I'll back with a present next time' she kissed the baby's forehead as Chuck rolled his eyes. 'You drive your parents round the bend'

'Hey!' Chuck and Blair both shouted in protest.

Serena laughed and rose to her feet with Blair following on suit 'Take care. S, make sure you tell Humphrey to give himself a good scrub before he comes round here' Blair's eyes twinkled as Serena huffed.

'Not listening. B' Serena gave her a hug before she strode out of the apartment.

'Oh I do so love winding Serena up' Blair giggled to herself as Dorota returned.

'Ms Bella in high chair' Dorota said sternly. Chuck heaved himself up and held Bella close to him.

'Time for dinner' Chuck declared as he handed Bella over to Dorota who cuddled Bella close to her. Blair rubbed Chuck's arm 'And for some alone time' he swiftly turned to Blair and picked her up much to her dismay.

'Put me down, Chuck' she squealed. Chuck shook his head.

'I'm sorry Mrs Bass but you have been temporarily kid napped by your all too willing husband' he spoke down huskily to her as he carried her to the bedroom.

Blair rolled her eyes dramatically 'And I suppose I'll have to make you pay for…' Chuck had cut off Blair's teasing with a heated kiss.

'

'


End file.
